The invention relates to a zoom lens that is small and has a high magnification, and an image capturing apparatus employing the same.
Recently, digital cameras or video cameras having solid imaging devices, such as charge coupled devices (CCDs) and complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOSs), are becoming popular. Especially, due to demand for megapixel camera modules, inexpensive cameras with over 5 million pixels for providing high quality images are being released. Imaging optics apparatuses using CCDs or CMOSs, such as digital cameras or cellular phone cameras, are being developed to be smaller, to be lighter, and to have lower costs. Furthermore, demand for capturing a wider range image of object is increasing.